Horoscope
by mymanisfictional
Summary: Based off the horoscope for Rin saying that he doesn't like clingy people. Ai starts to avoid Rin in order to give him more space and RIn's having none of it.


_Romantically, he is not fond of those who are clingy. He seeks a love with someone where they can both lift each other up, while also putting importance in their own lives._

_Since he is the type to do what he wants, he goes well with someone who does not mind that about him. In fact, if his other half is someone who gets fun out of the way he acts or is also highly individualistic, that would be the best match._

Aiichirou sighed and set down the magazine he had been reading. It was silly of him, indulging in girly magazines, but Rin's sister had left one behind open to the horoscopes page and, well, a little fun never hurt anyone, right?

Wrong, he thought, face twisting into a grimace as his mind replayed the words he had seen in the section that included Rin's birthdate over and over in his mind. How many times had Rin scolded him for being too clingy or for always following him around? Far too many times. The more he thought about it, the more absolute the logic became; there was no way Rin could ever like him the way he currently was. There was no hope of Aiichirou ever becoming anything more than platonic in his roommate's eyes.

He could just leave him alone for a while, give him some space. But even as Ai thought about it, his heart gave a pained twinge. There was no way he could stay away from Rin for very long; they did almost everything together by this point and he had grown far too used to appreciating every single moment of his time with Rin. Aiichirou's fingers, which had been previously tapping anxiously against the desk, now curled up into a fist with resolve. He had to try.

Minutes after this vow, Rin himself walked through the door, and Aiichirou hastily shut the magazine and pushed it aside.

"Yo," Rin said, glancing at him briefly as he stepped out of his shoes and walked over to his bunk. He flopped down on it, letting his body relax for what must have been the first time all day.

Aiichirou shot up from his chair, already heading for the door. "Hey, senpai. I was just going out for a walk. See you later."

Though Rin raised an eyebrow at his roommate's suspicious actions, he didn't question it, figuring that the boy just had something to do or something personal on his mind. Either way, he didn't see it as his problem. "Sure, whatever." Then, almost as an afterthought, he added, "Don't stay out too late though. The sun will be setting soon."

"Got it."

With that, Aiichirou snatched his jacket off the hook and headed out the door.

Apparently Aiichirou's idea of "giving Rin space" was avoiding him because that's all he did for the next week or so after reading the magazine article.

At first, Rin thought nothing of it. In fact, he seemed even relieved that Ai was finally taking his advice and finally focusing on himself. However, as the days passed, he came to realize the way Aiichirou's eyes would dart away or the guilty expression he wore before stammering out wherever it was he was going – which seemed to be lies half the time anyway.

Even now, Aiichirou was trying to sneak off to go to the library, which Rin knew was total bullshit because Aiichirou hadn't thought to reach for his bag or any of his study materials. Fed up with all the secretive behavior, he asked bluntly, "Where are you really going?"

The question made Aiichirou pause, hand on the knob. He turned slowly to face Rin's inquisitive gaze. "Eh? I just told you, Rin-senpai. I'm going to the library."

"Ai, don't lie to me."

Aiichirou heaved a sigh and he walked to the desk, slumping into the chair in defeat. "I was just… gonna get away for a little bit. Y'know, give you some space and all," he mumbled, peering up at Rin for his reaction.

The redhead blinked. "Huh?"

Aiichirou swallowed and forced out more words. "I didn't want to bother you all the time, so I decided to just take a walk by myself every now and then to uh, just take some time for myself. Catch up on my studies, hang out with my friends," he explained. While this was true, the omission of any mention of the magazine article made him feel like he was lying.

Rin shifted so that he was seated on the edge of his bunk, staring at Ai intensely. After a minute or so of Aiichirou fidgeting under his gaze, he finally announced, "Bullshit. There's something else you're not telling me."

"Ah, no, I, that is-" Aiichirou started to say, turning in his seat to escape those piercing red eyes. Just as he did so however, his elbow knocked something off the desk, sending it fluttering to the floor. He immediately apologized and whirled around to see what had been knocked over, only to pale when his eyes landed on the magazine.

Noticing Aiichirou's reaction, Rin's hand shot out and grabbed the magazine before the other got a chance to get it. Giving it a once over, he realized, "This is Gou's. Why is one of her stupid magazines here?"

"She must have left it here during her last visit. You really should return it to her as soon as possible. I'm sure she wants it back."

Rin shrugged and absentmindedly opened it and flipped through the pages, looking but not really seeing. It was only when he came across the bend and crinkled horoscope page that he blinked and actually focused on the contents of the page. Aiichirou internally swore, realizing that in his haste to close the magazine he must have accidentally creased the page, making it known that he had been looking at it.

Apparently Rin's eyes had also been drawn to his own birthdate because after a few seconds of skimming he scoffed. "This shit is ludicrous. God, I hate these fucking things. As if they could tell me more about myself than I already know."

Aiichirou's head snapped up and he stared at Rin with wide eyes. "R-Really?"

"Of course," Rin replied, sneering at the page and tossing the whole magazine aside.

"But don't you really dislike clingy people?" Aiichirou asked before he could help himself.

Rin shrugged. "I mean, I don't like people badgering me all the time about where I'm going and what I'm doing, but…" he trailed off, glancing at Aiichirou in confusion before it all clicked. He reached for the magazine once more and held it out in front of him accusingly. "Don't tell me _this _is what's had you all weird lately!"

Aiichirou looked away guiltily and that was all the answer Rin needed.

"Oh come on, Ai! This is stupid. Some stupid horoscope can't tell me who I do or don't love. Fuck, you aren't clingy and if I like you then so fucking be it!"

Rin, Aiichirou and everything else in the room between them seemed to freeze at the unexpected admission. Before he knew what he was doing, Aiichirou had closed the distance between them and was clutching onto Rin's shirt, begging him to repeat what he had just said.

Slowly, begrudgingly, Rin enunciated, "I said, you aren't clingy. Which is true, because just because you… you're always there for me, and yeah, you tend to put people before yourself, but that just means you're a good person. Not clingy. And you know what, I don't see what a dumb magazine could tell me about romance considering you're the only one who even enters that area for me…"

Before he could say anymore, Rin was cut off by Aiichirou's lips pressed happily, insistently against his own. Words were no longer needed as they kissed, arms holding each other close and mouths intent and both giving and receiving. Rin shuffled them backwards carefully until he felt the back of his knees hit the bottom bunk and he sat, bringing the two of them onto his warm bed.

The magazine fell onto the ground, ignored by the happy new couple.


End file.
